1. Field
This disclosure relates to processing labeled measurements, at varying scales, to form regions.
2. Information
In many applications, it may be useful to use computer-assisted graphics to display measurements in a manner that may be more easily interpreted by, for example, researchers, scientists, investigators, students, and/or others. For example, a medical researcher investigating spread of an illness or disease across a region, may find that computer-assisted images representing geographical distribution of an illness or disease may be a useful tool in determining locations at which disease-fighting resources may be positioned. Such positioning may facilitate, for example, more efficient and/or more effective deployment of healthcare assets in a manner that may reduce incidence of cases of affliction as well as increase an ability to treat those already afflicted.
In another example in which display of computer-assisted graphics may be useful, a social sciences researcher may study measurements of labels associated with photographs in a database in an effort to study regional and/or national trends. In one possible example, trends among certain age groups may be evaluated by studying types of photographs taken by individuals of certain age groups and/or locations at which photographic images are captured, for example. This research may be used, for example, to uncover factors contributing to trends so that, for example, ramifications of elections, political and/or economic decisions, etc., may be better understood. To facilitate investigation, computer-generated graphics, for example, may be used to assist a researcher in visualizing trends and/or assessing how trends may propagate within a society, region, nation, etc.
Unfortunately, contemporary computer visualization tool sets may not be capable of assisting in epidemiological and/or social sciences investigations, for example. Thus, various types of epidemiology and/or social science research may be at least partially hindered by an inability to comprehensively and/or accurately visualize various phenomena. Researchers, for example, may be constrained to using less-effective and/or manual tools, which may be slow and/or cumbersome to manipulate. Further, communication of results of investigations to an audience, perhaps by way of computer-assisted imagery, may be less effective or even impaired. This may, for example, potentially reduce a benefit of conducting the investigation.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.